This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are working to improve the quality and reproducibility of hydrated cryosections, cut from blocks of high-pressure frozen (HPF) tissues or cells, so as to prepare specimens for cryoelectron microscopy. Blocks of samples are prepared so they remain domed in the flat half of a two-piece brass HPF hat. The hat is then mounted in a brass collet that fits into the specimen chuck of a Leica UltraCut-UCT/FCS cryomicrotome. The block is trimmed and faced with a custom Diatome diamond trimming tool, and sections are cut with a Diatome Cryo-P diamond knife. Our best knife has a 25o included angle at the knife-edge. The diamond knife itself is a significant contributor to two types of artifact common to hydrated cryosections;compression of the section parallel to the cutting direction and fracturing of the section as it bends away from the knife edge. These fractures appear as "ripples" in the section surface when it is viewed in the electron microscope. A major goal of this project is to reduce the surface fracturing of sections. Although we have not eliminated this artifact, we have reduced it significantly by addressing several factors other than the knife angle. These include reducing the size of the specimen block face, shaping the face as a vertical rectangle rather than as a horizontal trapezoid, adjustment of section thickness and close control of static within the sectioning chamber. Furthermore, we have found that pellets of yeast yield sections of much higher quality and reproducibility than pellets of mammalian cells;when mammalian cells are mixed with an equal volume of yeast prior to HPF, the resulting cryosections are similar in quality to the pure yeast samples. Close inspection of vitreous sections of yeast cells revealed that the cell wall (especially the inner most layer) showed a significant reduction in the surface fractures, or no fracturing at all. We are therefore exploring the use of molecules that serve as major cell wall components, such as beta-glucans, as freezing media in place of standard cryoprotectants. We will also investigate the extent to which the temperature of the sectioning chamber can be varied in order to provide an optimal balance between section quality/reproducibility and sample preservation.